


Grooming

by Saku015



Series: Haikyuu Halloweek 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bokuto Koutarou Week 2018, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, M/M, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi helps Bokuto out with his wings.





	Grooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xev (Xevikan15)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15/gifts).

> Day 5: Hybrids.  
Day 4: Fantasy.

As only a regular human being Akaashi couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable Bokuto would feel – especially a long day like this one. They had had practice almost until 11 PM and the older had to have his wings tucked under his shirt without being able to stretch them properly.

”It’s nothing, Akaashi!” Bokuto said, patting his head as they were walking towards the younger’s house.

Akaashi was aware of hybrid people living amongst them, but he didn’t have any hybrid relatives himself. Sometimes, he was astonished by how well some people could hide it, despite it not being anything strange or abnormal in their society. Yes, people with animal traits were the minority of the population of the earth, but they didn’t have to face any kind of discrimination.

”Are you sure, Bokuto-san?” He asked as they stepped in the hall. ”Today was really long.”

”Yep,” Bokuto said, while taking off his shoes, ”anyways, the only thing I need to do to stretch them is taking down my shirt, right?” And he did that.

Akaashi looked aside, feeling his face heating up. His captain was a really handsome man, to say the least, however, Akaashi would’ve list so many more synonyms to handsome and he knew none of them could describe the man in front of him.

”Please, don’t do that, Bokuto-san,” he mumbled, despite it being already too late. ”My mother could arrive home at any moment.”

”It’s not a problem, Akaashi! Your mom loves me and told me that it’s totally all right!” He said, smiling at him, but Akaashi didn’t miss the way Bokuto scratched the place where his wings were attached to his back.

”When were your wings groomed the last time, Bokuto-san?” He asked and Bokuto jumped a bit. 

Akaashi knew that Bokuto only felt himself comfortable enough in the presence of his family, Kuroo-san and himself to let them groom his wings. Without a word, he took the grey haired boy by the hand and led him up to his room. He climbed up on his bed and Bokuto sat between his legs, stretching out his wings.

”Sorry for the inconvenience, ‘kaashi,” he mumbled, looking to the side. He would’ve lied if he said he didn’t love the feeling of Akaashi’s fingers rearranging the feathers of his wings, but he thought it was a bother to the other.

”They are so beautiful,” Akaashi breathed and Bokuto felt his ears starting to burn. Every compliment from Akaashi was the highlight of his day. As soon as he felt the well known fingers touching his wings, he closed his eyes, letting out a content hoot. Akaashi giggled and it made strange things with his heart. ”You always hoot whenever I touch your wings.”

“”’Cause your fingers feel so good,” Bokuto mumbled, hoping the other didn’t hear him – but he wasn’t so lucky.

”What did you say, Bokuto-san? Would you be so kind and say it again, please?”

”Stop teasing me, Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, hiding his face in his hands. He felt a light kiss on the back of his neck and heard a silky voice whispering in his ears.

”I can’t help it. Bokuto-san is just too adorable when he is embarrassed.”


End file.
